


Hugh’s first night back

by Ace_of_Colours



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Colours/pseuds/Ace_of_Colours
Summary: It’s Hugh’s first night with Paul since he decided to stay on the Discovery
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 17





	Hugh’s first night back

When Hugh went in their room Paul was already there, adjusting the pillows for two people. Hugh just stood there thinking about the life he would spend with his boyfriend and he was happy he’d made the last minute decision.

“Hey” Paul said approaching him with a kiss “how are you”

“Good” he said yawning “sleepy”

“I kept a pair of your pyjamas. Couldn’t stand throwing you stuff away”

“I’m glad you kept them” He took his pyjamas, changed his clothes and went to join Paul on their bed.

Paul kissed him on the cheek then on the lips. They snogged for a while before cuddling as they both fell asleep.

“I love you” Paul whispered 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would really appreciate some feedback


End file.
